


You Told Me Dear (Be Brave)

by Nactmerrie



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Jason just wants a day off to go hunting and this is what happens, M/M, fc3 spoilers, mentions of citra's succubus puss, mentions of murder/citra ending of fc3, no beta we die like men, well its not this, where's the alternate ending to fc3 where we wait for fifteen minutes in the cage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nactmerrie/pseuds/Nactmerrie
Summary: Jason and Vaas were supposed to be hunting for fun, a day off between two people who hadn't quite defined themselves yet, instead they ended up with a second Jason. A Jason who only knows that Vaas killed Grant and that whoever is next to him must be a drug induced hallucination.Vaas couldn't be more delighted, while Jason. Jason contemplates mass murder. Again.





	You Told Me Dear (Be Brave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pagan_mint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagan_mint/gifts).



> The title is from From Here (ft. Cae) By Adib Sin. 
> 
> This was not beta'd as it's a gift to my usual beta, who is a gift to writing. 
> 
> Vaas has a magic Rakayat tattoo in this one that did some deus ex machina shit to keep him alive for the sake of this fic. Is it really mentioned? Not really, but its there.

“You know, hermano, when you said we were gonna go hunting, I wasn’t expecting this.”

Jason could practically hear the grin on his… Partner’s face as they stared down at what was possibly the strangest sight since the whole Citra debacle had died down.

It seemed that they had caught another him, younger maybe or at least… A version of himself shortly before the Islands. Or just a version of himself. He wasn’t sure just yet.

He felt a flash of irrigation grow in his throat at the passed-out face of himself, who was weak in so many ways. It wasn’t even confirmed who this Jason was yet, but the current Jason wanted him gone.

It had him flinching internally at how fucking annoying he had been and still was now and then.

“You think it’s some of my sister’s leftover bullshit? Cause, you know, I thought you actually ended her for good. I went and saw for myself, a straight clean stab straight through her, but this fucking magic shit…”

He didn’t know, faltering in thought and speech, and it earned him a sharp tug on his hair, “Shit! Ow, I don’t know Vaas. It could be anything for all I fucking know.” He didn’t like it though. “What do we do with him… Me?” This was just weird and that was saying something with everything that had happened to him so far.

The older man wrapped an arm around his waist, “Well, I think, we should definitely take him back to the camp. Real quiet like, so that way, he doesn’t wake up on us and freak out.”

He had a plan and Jason didn’t like the idea of that, Vaas’ current plans usually ended with a dick in Jason and difficulty walking the next few days. “Alright. You gonna carry him?” His eye brow raised, still learning to be strong around Vaas.

“Aww, come on mi amante, you’re not gonna fucking help me?” Vaas leaned his chin on Jason’s shoulder, his grip on the younger’s waist just a tiny bit tighter. “I thought you loved me.” He was almost pressing lips to Jason’s neck.

“I say it one time in the middle of sex and you’re never gonna let me live it down, are you?” He felt hot and embarrassed from even mentioning it.

“Nah, now, come on, help me carry this fucker. I know how heavy you are.” Vaas pressed a wet kiss to the side of Jason’s neck, making a gross wet smacking noise. “Could lose a little weight, I think, but you’re practically skin and bones already and I feed you at least twice a day.”

“Yeah, when you remember.”

They bickered the entire way, Vaas stopping to complain about how fat Jason’s other self was and Jason stopping to bitch about how it shouldn’t be that hard with half the physical labor the two did.

Once they were situated in Vaas’ car, Jason let his mind wander. Seeing this version of himself, one that seemed years younger, it made him wonder how he even ended up here.

\--

_“Well, look who it fucking is. Jason Fucking Brody, still on my goddamn island.”_

_A chill ran up Jason’s spine as he turned from where he had been staring out at the water. His eyes wet as he looked at the man he had… No way that was impossible._

_He had been sure he had killed Vaas. He had been so sure. He had seen the life leave this man’s eyes. He had felt it._

_“How?” His voice shook so much like when he had first come to the Islands. “I stabbed you. Right in the fucking heart!”_

_“You really think you can take me out so fucking easily, blanquito? After all the magic shit you’ve seen here? Thought you were smarter than that.” The older man pressed his own gun to his temple. “I’m just as wrapped up in that shit as you are.”_

_He wanted to just fall to his knees and fight at the same time, unable to choose which, and looked at the sand. He couldn’t look at the man, it was too much._

_Vaas approached him with careful steps, more calculated than Jason had ever known him to be.  “Oh, Jason, did you kill them?” Like it was a conversation starter._

_Jason flinched, how did he know? Was it the way his face was still stained with their blood or Citra’s after he had come to his senses mid-fuck. Was it how he still held the stupid sacred knife like a lifeline. How did Vaas know that he had… Had taken the knife and gently let it grace across Liza’s neck like a lover and did the same to all of his friends. How had Vaas known that Jason had wanted to do it?_

_But now all Jason wanted to do was go home._

_“See? My fucking sister got to you. Would’ve been a lot easier if you had just listened to me, Snow White.”_

_Jason found the small pistol he still had on him and pointed it at the older man. “Don’t fucking call me that.” He wasn’t the Rakyat warrior or some hero, he was the opposite. He had killed enough people to know that by now._

_“Oh, big fucking man is gonna try and kill me again? Well, maybe you should think a little more before doing that. I’m not a fucking toy you can rip the stuffing out of.”_

_Jason’s hands shook, “What do I do now?” He needed to do something._

_Vaas smiled wide, “I’m thinking you just need someone to boss you around. Someone to do what that whore was doing.” He reached outward, past the gun, brushing brown strands of hair with scarred and rough fingertips. He hummed, “You’re gonna come with me.”_

_“W-what?”_

_“All is forgiven, hermano. You’re with me now.”_

_It was too easy._

_He wanted to go back._

\--

Jason tied the bandanna around his face, matching the fashion of the other pirates as much as he could, the only difference now being that he was so very white. He doubted that his counterpart would notice though. He wasn’t exactly the brightest and he was willing to admit that these days.  

“Vaas, what exactly is the plan here?” His words were slightly muffled through the cloth. It was hot and he could smell his own breath held in by the bandanna. He didn’t know how all the others did it.  

The older man smiled, all teeth, “Well. I think, we should wait for him to wake up and see where exactly his fucking mind is, you know? Cause, I don’t know about you Jason, but I don’t know where in your fucking timeline he is.”

Which was more frightening.

“Do you have an idea, Snow White?”

A shiver ran up his spine, “Maybe right after landing here or right before Dennis found me and put that bullshit magic on me. Hopefully, it’s the first option.”

Vaas snorted, “Right. I fucking figured as much, but I still don’t know how dangerous this you is, all things considered.” He tapped at the scar where Jason had stabbed him, almost killing him and still smiled. “Shit! You think if its right after I killed your brother he’s gonna be real fucking pissed at me?”

Jason’s left eyebrow raised, “Frankly, I’m still pissed at you about that.” They didn’t talk about Grant and he didn’t really like that it took a version of him from the past to make Vaas start on the subject in the first place. “Seriously, what’s the plan?”

He didn’t want to just wing this, he knew himself well enough to know that was a bad idea.

“Chill, hermano, we got this. Just act natural. I’m the king here and you’re my second in command.” What he was saying was, ‘shut the fuck up and follow my lead.’ And who was Jason to disagree?

“Fine.”

Vaas smiled at Jason’s agreement, even if it was forced. “Great, so I’m thinking while we wait, we can play a little.”

Fucking really? Jason practically screamed internally. “No. I’m not having sex with you in front of myself, who is probably going to wake up any minute.”

“But you’ll do it in front of my men?”

“Our men.” And that was… That was different.

Vaas laughed, “Right! I fucking forgot that you’re the queen here. My queen.” It just seemed to get the older man hotter, “Shit, we shoulda dressed you up like the queen you are! Why the fuck didn’t I think of that before? Can we do that later?” He was hot against him.

“That’s besides the fucking point, Vaas!” He sneered when scarred hands touched at his hips, trying to pull him closer, “Fucking…” His complaint died when teeth scrapped at his shoulder.

“You were saying?” A scarred eyebrow raising upward.

“Fuck off!” Still, he let himself be pushed up against the cage where the other version of himself was held inside.

Vaas growled, “Wish I could fucking see the face you’re making. Stupid fucking bandanna.” He pulled it down to fully get at Jason’s face, one of his thumbs moving to be sucked into a pliant mouth. “You’re so fucking good.”

He sighed around the thumb, tasting dirt and blood in each scar and under the bitten down nail.

“Who the fuck trained you to be so good?”

Jason snorted and started to answer, but then startled when the other version of himself seemed to wake up right as Vaas pushed a hand up the younger’s red shirt. “Boss. The… Brody’s woken up.” It was weird addressing himself like that, hell, it was weird addressing Vaas as ‘boss.’

This version of him, he really needed to figure out something to call him, backed up against the other side of the cage. “Jesus, shit, I thought I got away from you. Oh fuck.” He seemed to get more shaken up the more he realized what was happening.  

Vaas crouched down, “What, you thought it was gonna be fucking easy?”

“You killed my brother!” Angry tears slapped at the air.

Jason flinched, he had forgotten how angry he had been about that. How he had still been angry after Vaas took him into the fold. He still was angry, but… Things were different now, he was on Vaas’ side and acting as a right-hand man.  He also had certain feelings towards the pirate king that were complicated. Too complicated to be looking into right now.  

One of the grunts walked by, handing Jason a gun, making this look more believable. The entire team was in on it and had just understood what was happening with the fucking magic. Carlos had just shrugged and let Vaas give him orders.

“Did I? Right, it went right through the fucking neck.” Vaas pointed at Brody’s own and then mimicked the motion of a bullet moving through flesh. “You thought you could get away from me. I rule this FUCKING island. Thought I made that clear when I brought you here the first time, you privileged little shit.”

Jason stayed still, hands hold the gun in perfect stasis, and breathed. “Boss.”

Vaas waved a hand at him, “Right, right.” He leaned forward, “Now, what the fuck am I going to do with you?”

“P-please…” The tough façade faded. “Just let me and my friends go… Please. We have money, please.”

The older man laughed, wild and loud. “You hear that? He wants me to let him and his little friends go. Well, too fucking bad hermano, they’re gone. They ain’t here anymore.” He motioned across his neck, making horrendous sounds.

Jason averted his eyes, “Vaas.” He didn’t want to think about that. It made his insides ache and made him hate himself more. He didn’t want to think about their faces when he betrayed them, each more desperate, sadder, and then resigned than the last at each death.  

“What?” Dark eyes looked at him.

He didn’t have to say anything, just looked at the older man, whose face softened for a moment. “Right, yeah.”

Vaas fixed himself for a moment. “Alright. What to do with this blanquito piece of shit? I could just sell you or see if mommy and daddy are willing to pay for you. But right now… I need you to go the fuck to sleep.” He motioned for Jason to pistol whip him and the younger did.

Jason pulled the bandanna down, his thumb itching under his nose, “Jesus Christ Vaas.” He needed to be angry right now. “You can’t just…”

The man stood, his arms spread out, “Mi amante, you know I didn’t mean that.” He pulled Jason closer to him, wrapping a hand onto one of his hips. “Didn’t fucking think. You know that happens.”

He wanted to be mad. He really did, but he knew Vaas was genuinely regretful. “You can’t do that. Ever again.” They were his friends. His family. And Vaas had just thrown that back in his face, albeit unintentionally. “Never again.” Just like his brother, this was something he and Vaas had never spoken about.

Vaas pulled him closer, pressing their chests close, “You forgive me?” He rested their foreheads together. Trying to bring the situation back to just them.

Jason pushed at Vaas face, freeing himself, “I guess.” He didn’t really, but life was a lot easier if he at least pretended to. There was a lot less pain received on his end.  

“Aw, yeah! I knew you’d understand.”

It was still early in the day and Vaas disappeared for a good portion of it, something to do with regulating some Rakyat activity, which he never included Jason in. There was an unspoken danger in having Jason go on those missions with how everything went down with Citra. Her remaining followers were more volatile towards Jason, well, if volatile was a good substitute for murderous.

Jason wandered the ground while he waited for Vaas to return, a full member of the pirate group, but still an outsider from everything he had done. A lot of people, not just the Rakyat, were unhappy… With how everything ended. That Jason had survived and so many were gone.

It wasn’t like he could do anything about it though. For the most part, he had made his peace and was ready at any time for someone to kill him. Not that he’d make it easy, nor would the magic imbedded into his flesh.

Quietly, he ended up watching his passed out other self more than anything, who he was dubbing “Brody” at this point. He hadn’t covered his face, more interested in trying to figure out what this all meant and how he was going to fix it.

If it went on too long, Vaas would eventually get irritated with the situation, he’d probably end up killing this other Jason. If it was leftover Rakyat magic… They wouldn’t want to keep that around. Not with what had already happened.

He closed his eyes, trying to think about what he could do to help Vaas. Then he heard a panicked sound from the cage. Opening his eyes his saw himself staring at him.

“H-how? What the fuck? The… He must’ve drugged me!” He looked near manic, “Jesus… First Grant now this…”  

Jason slowly blinked, “You know, talking to yourself i—”

“Shut up!” Obviously panicked.

“Christ, was I really like this? No wonder Vaas and half these islands wanted me dead.” He leaned forward into his hand. “So, you think this is all fake, right?” Mock filled his voice as he spoke.

The other him didn’t answer, instead looking over to where a car was pulling into the camp.

“Jason, my main man!” Vaas’ arm wrapped around his waist pulling him in close, then his eyes snapped to look at Brody. “Whoa, well, look who woke up again. So, how are you taking this grand news?” He smiled that smile where he was trying to be charming but was honestly coming off more murderous than before. “I think it’s great. Having two Jason’s around to fucking backtalk.”

“Don’t be fucking rude. Also, he thinks you pumped him full of drugs to hallucinate me.”

“Aw, fucking what? Naw, naw, naw, Jason, my man, I’m better than that.” He squeezed Jason’s side when a single brown eyebrow raised. “I’m mostly better than that.”

Brody finally reacted, “Oh my god…” His hands were in his hair, gripping tightly, “This isn’t fucking real. It can’t be fucking real…”

“Sorry, but it’s really fucking real. I’ll show you.” Vaas moved to pull Jason closer to Brody. “Do something, Snow White.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno, I didn’t think that far ahead.”

Jesus, shit, “Fine.” He reached through the bars and grabbed Brody’s hair, pulling as hard and tight as he could. He liked how it felt. Hurting himself, but not hurting himself. It was therapeutic in a way.

Brody whined and panicked.

Jason’s left eye twitched, he was really fucking annoying and Vaas was moving to grab at his face.

“You see, hermano, Snow White here is one of us now. Has been for a while, about a year now. He’s a pirate and belongs with us. He belongs to me.” He turned Jason’s face enough to actually lick into his partner’s mouth.

Jason’s body went rigid for a moment, pulling his own hair harder, then he started kissing back.

Brody made several startled noises, also random stutters of how this was impossible and just whining in general. It was grating.

Jason let go of his own hair, letting himself be pulled in by the kiss which had dissolved into all teeth, “Mm…”

“Even wears my color these days,” Vaas pulled on his partner’s red tank top, jostling it just a bit. It had taken him months and ripping Jason’s blue t-shirt apart to get him to wear the pirate’s color. When Jason caved, Vaas ended up jumping him in their shared quarters. “Killed a lot of people before joining up with us. You’re a legend around here.”

Jason pushed at Vaas face, pretending to be irritated, “Think that’s enough proof, Boss. Don’t you? He doesn’t need all the juicy details just yet.”

Vaas stared at him and then Brody, who was backed into one of the cage corners, “You wanna stop now? Really? That’s like just barely getting close to orgasm and then losing it before you can shoot your load.”

Jason pushed away, grumbling about how that was too much metaphor and context, “Just leave him be.”

Vaas didn’t reply at first, then did after a moment, “Think I’ll stick around here for a bit. Bring the fear of the Rook Islands into him.”

Jason walked off, towards the hut/house he shared with the pirate king, planning to wait off any altercations till dinner.  

Instead, he ended up back over with himself after Vaas had left, who cowered and startled whenever Jason made a noise.

“Christ, do you ever shut up?”

Brody made a noise.

“Okay, so no then.” Jason stretched out on his seat. “You know. This is fucked up, but out of everything that’s happened to me on these islands so far, this is the least fucked up. Can you believe that?”

“I can’t believe you’re fucking the fuck that killed our brother! How could you even… Grant deserved better!”

“That’s the second least fucked up thing I’ve done.” He sat back, “You don’t even know. I don’t know why I’m acting like you know a damn thing I’ve done or that you’re going to do.” He wanted to say it, but he also wanted to… To leave this him innocent.

“What… What am I going to do?” He sounded so scared.

He remembered being that scared once too. Jason counted the silence as he breathed after the question. Finally, he found what he wanted to say, “You’re going to do what you have to. I don’t think any of that will change, but… You’re.”

He stopped, what was he doing? Was he purposefully trying to mess up his own timeline? Was he unhappy? He didn’t think so. Sure, there were days that he thought about how he could have saved his friends, but most days he was happy to just be around Vaas and help the pirates out. He wasn’t ecstatically happy, but he wasn’t miserable. It was an uphill climb he was facing every day.  

“You’re gonna be given a choice. Two options, but I think. You’ll make the one best for you.” He shrugged. That’s all he would give. He knew that Brody would think the choice Jason had made was the wrong one, but Jason knew that at the time he wasn’t thinking.

Brody looked up at him, “Which… Which choice did you make?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Why him?”

“Who? Vaas?”

A short nod was enough of an answer.

“He saved me.” Jason looked off to the shack he and the older man shared.

\--

_Jason looked down at the knife, the stupid sacred knife, and thought about slitting his throat. Just like he had done to his friends._

_It would be poetic, him dying like that by his own hand. Even more so now that he had practically joined the pirates and had almost… Almost given in again. Almost let the whole Warrior of the Rakyat bullshit get to him._

_He started when the door to the shack opened and Vaas entered with his usual carefree attitude._

_“Hey Jason, my man, you… You don’t look so good. Why the fuck you crying?” He approached faster and saw the knife in the younger’s hands. “Aw, shit man, Citra and all that mess are getting to you again? What did I tell you? She had you wrapped up in her fucking pussy man, like a spider, and she was gonna crush you to death if you didn’t do what she said.”_

_A cold breeze filled Jason’s insides, “That doesn’t change the fact that I wanted to do it! I wanted to kill them!” Because then he could do whatever he wanted on the island and no one would judge him or come looking for him. “She didn’t have to convince me of anything!”_

_Vaas sighed, “You need to fucking chill, hermano. You’re too tense and all this negativity you’re carrying is affecting my men.”_

_“Well, that’s a quick fix, isn’t it then.” His right hand trembled as it gripped the knife tighter._

_“No, no, no we’re not doing that. You’re not stabbing me. We both know how well that’s gonna go.”_

_“Who said anything about stabbing you?” He started moving the knife to his throat, hand still shaking. He wanted this, he wanted this, he wanted this, he wanted this. If he repeated it enough, it would be true._

_Vaas just stared._

_“What? No fucking bullshit speech about how I should relax and just play fucking pirate with you? No witty banter about how I’m no fun?” He was just getting angrier. “Come on!”_

_He wanted Vaas to be how he always was. To joke, to smile, and to just laugh at him._

_“Mi amante, come on.” Vaas held out his hand for the knife, calmer than Jason had ever seen him. He moved closer to Jason, approaching him like a hunter getting near a scared deer._

_Jason’s eyes flicked up and down from Vaas’ eyes to his hand. “What did you call me?” He didn’t like the face the other man was making at him._

_“Doesn’t fucking matter right now. Come on, dinner’s in, like, five minutes.”_

_Jason sighed, all the fight leaving him, this man was ridiculous and everything Jason needed in this moment. He slowly handed over the knife. “Sorry.”_

_“Naw, my man, I get it. That Rakyat shit fucked with your head, I’ve been there.” He inspected the knife. “Fuck, were you actually going to slit your own throat?” His free hand moved to wipe at one of Jason’s eyes, while not acknowledging that the younger was crying again._

_“I dunno, seemed… Appropriate.” He refused to let himself nuzzle against the scarred and warm hand pressing to his flesh._

_“More like poetic, you dumb shit.”_

_Jason just laughed, body and heart aching._

_\--_

“He saved you?”

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, “He’s… He’s grown on me.” Something like that. “Also, you take what I’ve done and what he’s done and we’re about the same in terms of awful.” Give or take a few choices. “Listen, I’m not looking for approval from my past self, so I’m gonna head out, it’s almost dinner time.” 

The rest of the night was quiet, the two sitting together at dinner and eating off of each other’s plates, the grunts laughing at how domestic they appeared. Whether it was the alcohol coating his insides or the warm touches from their boss, he didn’t know how he had gotten here. They hadn’t started off like that when Jason first joined up with them, rather they had butted heads and Jason had tried taking off multiple times. They had threatened each other’s lives on multiple accounts, but always held back because the Rakyat magic on both their skins wouldn’t let them die easily.

“Eh, Jason.”

Turning his head, he wasn’t that surprised when Vaas kissed him, fully and loudly, “I wanna have some fun. Been holding back all day, I wanted to take you in front of yourself and show him just what he was missing out on by running. Wanted to take you the fuck apart.”

He didn’t respond, instead, he let Vaas talk his ear off.

“You’re the fucking ocean around me,” Vaas kissed him again, “Fucking drowning me every day.”

The last part had him almost hotter than he was proud of. Jason pulled him closer, an arm around broad shoulders, “Yeah? Me too.” Even with all his mood swings, he really was weak under Vaas’ thumb. “We should do something about that. Should… Ah, have some fucking fun.”

“Wanna fuck you.”

“Okay…” He sighed as teeth scrapped against his neck. “Want you to fuck me…”

“Whatever you want.” He licked a stripe up Vaas’ face, just stopping at the top of the older man’s temple. He could taste sweat and the island air on him. “Anything.”

“Wherever I want?”

Jason nodded against strong hands, warmth spreading in his stomach, “Yeah, yeah…” He knew exactly where this was going.

That was apparently all the other man needed, as he was pulled up and dragged outward towards where the other him was passed out.

“Can’t back out now, Snow White.” He dragged Jason closer, one hand tangling in his hair, pulling it sharply. “You want the others to watch? Can call ‘em over anytime.”

Jason nodded, warm, “Mhm…” It was almost too wispy in the way it came out. He liked when the others watched.

“Even if you wake up?” He gestured over to the other version.

“Just, uhm, hide my face?” It didn’t matter, the other him had already seen, but he had his pride as a man.

“Nah, nah, nah… I want that bitch to see how fucking beautiful my queen is when she’s fucking wrecked.” He pushed Jason to the ground while whistling for the pirates to come over. “To see how beautiful, he could be if he just fucking let himself. You two are always denying the most basic shit to yourselves and I’m here to let you have it.”

Had it been earlier in their “relationship” Jason would have shouted up at him about being taken on the ground. Would have screeched about the fact they were anywhere near other people and demand that Vaas at least have the decency to fuck him in private. However, now, he was used to being taken within eyesight/earshot of the others on the ground. It was just how Vaas worked.  

Jason felt a wave wash over him, reminding him of what Vaas had once said.

_“You’re the ocean, Jason, like a fucking vast open nothingness that needs me, the sand, to fill it.”_

Mind you, this was said literally when Vaas was inside Jason, so it was a moot point.

Vaas crawled over him almost immediately, pulling the red tank top over Jason’s body. “Still as pretty as the day I met you.”

Jason felt a flush flare across his chest at the words. The older man had proven to be too much for the younger at times, affectionate but also volatile in his “love.” It was easy for the man to lose control when it came to sex, but Jason wasn’t complaining.

He had learned to like how rough Vaas could be, learned to enjoy the scratches and bites that just showed everyone on the islands who he belonged to. He was constantly overwhelmed by it, but also wanted more every time.

Vaas was pulling him up by his hair and pressing rough kisses to his mouth, licking and biting his way in. His hands moving to scratch down Jason’s sides. He muttered in Spanish against his mouth and Jason wondered what he was saying, unable to catch most of it due to his own shaking loud breaths. The man was trying to teach him all the time, but honestly, he couldn’t quite catch on to the language.

The only thing that bothered him was that Vaas’ eyes weren’t on him, they were on the other him, staring and waiting for Brody to wake up. It made his stomach twist. Vaas was so much more interested in this other version of him than the person he was going to fuck.

For the what felt like the millionth time in his life, he wanted to shoot himself in the head, so that way Vaas would only look at him. How was it possible to be jealous of yourself?

What was worse was that Vaas didn’t even realize that he was hurting Jason.

Even worse, Jason wasn’t going to try and get the attention back.

His head was turned and teeth dug into his neck, marking him right under his jaw, and Jason let himself whine at the feeling as Vaas bit further down, until he was right between where neck met shoulder. The king’s eyes still weren’t on him.

He wanted to scream that Vaas should just go ahead and fuck the other Jason if this is how it was going to be, but he wouldn’t admit defeat. That would be a million times fucking worse than saying he loved Vaas. Worse than… Worse than killing his friends.

Vaas pulled Jason’s tattooed arm, nails always digging into the “blemish,” and bit into a pale wrist until there was a sharp burst of blood. Another move to make him fully belong to the pirate king.

Jason winced and whined at the feeling, wanting to grab at the equally bullshit tattoo on Vaas’ thigh. For the two of them to feel that strange magic that was scarred into their flesh and made them perfect for each other. “Vaas…” He nibbled at his lower lip, keeping quiet for now, knowing it would irritate the other man.

Any attention, even if it was negative, was something he needed so desperately right now.

The more Vaas bit at his skin the more irritated he got that Jason was staying so quiet and breathy. He wanted more than that and Jason knew it. “Come on, amante, you gotta give me something more.” He pressed clothed erections together, groaning as he did, “Come on, don’t hide your pretty noises.” He was getting more and more irritated. This kind of play was for when they were in private.

Instead of continuing his search, he turned Jason around and had the younger’s lower half pulled up, face pressed further into the ground.

Jason’s face felt hot as the men around them whistled and cheered loudly. It was almost strange how much he enjoyed being watched by them now. Only a little further away he could see the other him waking up and becoming startled. He almost laughed.

Yeah, he wanted this. He wanted that version of himself to watch this. To see what he was missing out on. He wanted to show himself that this was his.

Jason moved his arm back to grab Vaas by the back of his mohawk, straining as he did. Pulling him close, “If you’re going to fuck me, you better be looking at only me,” it was hissed as Jason almost bit him. “Me, not that other me.” Something about this. Something was making it so much better knowing that he himself was watching.

Vaas’s eyes widened, but the smile that split across him like a knife answered, “Only you and me here Snow White. Only got eyes for you.”  His teeth sunk into a delicate ear, before growling, “Think I like this aggressive version of you a lot more. Think I can see it some more?”

Jason huffed out a laugh as hands dipped into his cargo shorts, trying to get at more flesh than before, earning a pleased grunt. This was how it always went, no real build up unless Vaas was into it.

“Take it slow. We are entertaining, boss.” He purred the last section, which had the older man growling louder in his ear and undoing his belt. “Gotta warm me up first…” He groaned as nails trailed along hip bones, an idea popping in his head as they did. “If you do a good job, we can include the other me.” He bit his bottom lip after saying it.

He could feel Vaas’ erection against his ass press closer when he said that,  and he knew it had hit something inside the other man.

“Yeah? You really fucking mean that? Not just pulling my leg because you want a little play before I get up inside you, hermano?”

Always the romantic.

“I’ll suck my own dick if it makes you slow down for a second.”

Truly romantic.

“Well, we got a fucking deal then.” He pulled Jason’s ass upwards, “Gonna eat you out and everything until you’re all weepy and saying you love me like the last time.” He hummed, “Yeah. You know what? I really wanna fucking see that. It’s better than any pussy on this island, but not quite as good as the drugs.”

Jason wanted to snark back that he had burned half the drugs on the island, but instead whined when he locked eyes with himself, the version of himself that was confused and flushed. Jason laughed, “Like what you see, you fucking coward?” He could say a lot of things to himself that he had always wanted to this way.

Vaas’ own laugh mixed with his own, “Get a load of that. He doesn’t know what to think of this. Maybe he wants in?”

He hummed as he felt fingers barley touch his nipples, ghosting over the hardening buds. At least they were warm. He remembered sex with Liza always being a bit frigid, her hands always so damn cold. “Shit…” He whined, “Just fucking touch me.”

“Thought you wanted me to play with you a little first.”

“Don’t be such a shit head.”

That earned him a rough tug on his right nipple, twisting it the way that Jason liked. Just a little upward and to the left. It had his breathe catching in his throat. He didn’t want to hand over the win just yet.

“You were saying, amante?”

“F-fuck you…” Another tug and he felt himself drip a bead of precum. “Shit, come on.” He wanted to turn around and look at Vaas and give the other man a better opportunity to touch him and actually fucking do something. His lip trembled as Vaas licked the back of his neck, muttering in Spanish again. He let his eyes wander back over to the other him, whose face was impossibly redder and he could see the confused erection tenting their similar shorts.

Vaas was sinking sharp teeth into his neck, nearly earning a screech from Jason, who’s hands scrambled for some refuge in the dirt. That one place on his neck always got him, he could feel the blood from the wound attached to Vaas’ lips and teeth.

Somewhere along the way, Vaas started dry humping his partner, and Jason could feel the curve of the other’s dick despite all the cloth. It was gentle at first, just brushes of cloth, next it was a bit more desperate and rough, and finally it was Vaas holding him in the perfect position to just rub their dicks together.

He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Vaas’ dick in that moment. The need was growing and his eyes slid over to himself whose own lips seemed swollen from being bitten. The same way his lips would look swollen after sucking Vaas off.

He let Vaas continue to manhandle him, before caving, “Lemme blow you.” He flushed when the men around them all cheered, getting equal enjoyment out of the exhibition.

“Speaking my fucking language now,” Vaas pulled up and off of Jason, “Wanna show yourself how it’s done? What he was really made for?” He moved to undo his pants, but stopped first, “Take off the rest of your clothes. Wanna see all of that.”

This was some sort of alpha play and honestly, Jason was about it. He tugged his own pants off, earning wolf whistles at the fact that he was free-balling. He grinned at his other, ready to show off what he could do to Vaas.

Then Vaas’ cock gently slapped at his face and he smiled against it, mouthing at it. He could hear himself gasp beyond all the others who were just watching to encourage their boys. He wondered what was going through Brody’s mind, if he wanted this as much or if he was just as confused as Jason used to be

Opening his mouth, he let Vaas place his cock on his tongue, just barely rocking his hips. Then he took Jason by the nose and pulled him flush against his crotch until the younger was swallowing around him and coughing. “Still complete shit at giving head,” he still sighed as Jason whimpered around him, vibrations getting to him from the looks of it.

Jason smiled around the member, before swallowing with a loud gurgles, Vaas always producing a large sum of precum. His eyes slid over to Brody as he slipped a hand down between his own legs to stroke at himself.

Vaas looked over too, “Yo! One of you get that fucker out here. We’re gonna make this a fucking event out of this.” One of his hands gripped at Jason’s hair, “That okay?”

Jason nodded against his pubs, inhaling Vaas scent as he swallowed a heavy load of salty precum.

He was barely focused on the silent and confused version of himself that was being pulled out to join them, too concerned on helping Vaas out. He didn’t notice the pirates freeing Brody of his jeans, making it easier to get at him.

“Gonna need you to use your hand, Snow White,” Vaas’ hands raked through his partner’s sun bleached hair. “Need you to help yourself. Don’t you see how confused you are? Just like the first time we fucked. So needy, but too fucking proud to ask. But I broke you down eventually, didn’t I?”

Jason nodded again, whining as he lifted a hand that had been around himself to grab around Brody’s freed dick. Feeling how his own had always felt but still so different. His eyes slid over to him again, watching the pirates hold him still as Jason started jacking this other version of him off while slurping around Vaas’ dick. It was surreal and everything Jason hadn’t known he needed.

Jason pushed his tongue under Vaas’ foreskin, earning rough tug on his hair, and laughed around the dick. He hummed then while thumbing along the head of Brody’s dick, swiping up some precum to help him out. It was still too dry. Pulling off Vaas’ dick, he breathed raggedly a bit, looking up at his boss. He wrapped his free hand around his partner’s dick before moving to take Brody’s in his mouth to make this on all of them. Jason made sure he was getting enough saliva wrapped all around it as he listened to Brody gasp and lift a hand to cover his mouth.

Vaas gestured and that hand was grabbed so that Brody would have to be loud. It helped that Brody wasn’t fighting back, seemingly more concerned with staying up right. His thighs were shaking and muscles tightening already.

Jason hummed around his own cock, suckling on the head, before swallowing down with hollow cheeks. It wasn’t quite as good as Vaas’ dick, smaller, but good all the same. He muttered around the dick, “Need to get it wet.” But the words themselves were wet and messy.

This was weird. He was sucking his own dick and almost enjoying it. If only it gagged him just a bit like Vaas’ did.

“Well, someone seems to appreciate your mouth, though if I had to guess from experience, this is the best shit he’s ever received.” A jab at how much Jason had reacted the first time Vaas had gone down on him. “Such a sensitive little baby.”  

Jason squeezed Vaas dick a bit harshly as if to say, “I’ll never suck you off again if you keep talking like that.” He focused on getting the others dick wet enough before coming off with a pop. He stared at his own dick and though about how he had just blown himself. He wrapped his hand more firmly around the now slick member.

“Shit, hermano, would you look at yourself, how your mouth looks now,” One of his thumbs touched Jason’s swollen lips, getting it swallowed down into the mouth, “Shit. Could just be around my dick instead.” Not a command, but a suggestion. 

Jason suckled at the thumb, tasting the whole day’s work on it, and whined when Vaas pushed his mouth open to push his dick back in. He was almost disappointed that the thumb was pulled out. Sucking him off in tandem with his hand jacking Brody off with more ease, Jason felt himself grow hazy.

Vaas was muttering down at him, but he couldn’t hear much beyond the loud slurping and whines from himself and Brody. He was always told by partners that he was loud and some liked that more than others. Vaas seemed to like it enough, always encouraging more with bites and kisses sensitive places.

Jason started to cant his hips in the warm island air, desperate for someone to touch him, need coiling inside of him. His own thighs shook from his position and he whined with every moment that passed.  He wanted something more, he needed something in him.

Vaas hummed, “Need to get… Ah, shit, really fucking good at this hermano. We need to get you ready for me.” For once he was thinking beyond his own dick, maybe brcause they were in front of people and including someone. He started pulling his cock away, only for Jason to follow after what was being taken away from him.

“Both of you, want both of you.” He wasn’t thinking straight, the fact that he even thought he could possibly take both, but he wanted. “Need it.” All of his words were slurred as he kissed messily at Vaas’ dick, pre-cum being painted on his lips.

There was a chocked off sound from Brody.

Jason stared up at him, “Dude, it’s not like I didn’t just suck your dick.” It was said bland enough before he went back to kissing the messy head of Vaas’ dick, desperate to catch any stray bead of cum.

Vaas pulled away, “Come on.” He slipped onto his knees while getting Jason on his hands and knees, pulling his ass close to him. He ignored the complaint voiced when Jason’s hand slipped from Brody’s dick. “Shit, I always forget how pale your ass is until I’m looking at it.” He spread the cheeks, then spat down at the hole, trying to help what he was about to do.

Jason’s thighs were trembling already, he was anticipating what was to come already, an unspoken rule in the air. He wasn’t allowed to cum until Vaas said so.  

“Could suck your dick again, you know. To keep that pretty mouth of yours pretty,” Vaas murmured the words against Jason’s asshole, letting them reverberate against him. “Gonna eat you out a bit, since I know you fucking love it.”

Jason nodded, he did, “Yeah, yeah. I love it.” Vaas was touching him and he felt himself fall further into the haze. “Please, please.” He leaned forward and swallowed Brody’s dick back down his throat, with the help of the pirates holding him. His noises were covered and turned into gurgled sounds.

Vaas hummed a laugh, fingers dusting over Jason’s hole, spreading the saliva a bit. Then finally, finally, he dove in and started lapping at the ass in front of him, tongue barely dipping into the quivering muscles. His nails dug into Jason’s ass, holding him open further, bruises blooming under his fingers.

Struggling to stay up, Jason tried to focus on sucking and messily swallowing the dick in his mouth. His toes dug into the dirt and moved his hips back to get Vaas to do more.

His partner wrapped an arm around him, holding him still, while also tracing fingers along his dick. Vaas let his tongue thrust into Jason’s hole, curling up just enough to touch along the walls of Jason’s insides. Laughter was building in his chest as he felt Jason try and rub against Vaas’ hand desperately.  “You’re so needy, just look at you.”

Jason suckled on the head of Brody’s dick, letting the precum soak his throat, cock heavy on his tongue. His eyes slipped closed as he finally fell fully into a sex haze, then his eyes opened again eyes glazed over as he looked up at himself.

Brody was shaking and on the verge of tears. It was strange, but Jason wanted to comfort him.

Pulling off, he nuzzled against the dick that bounced in front of his mouth, “Don’t worry.” He pressed a soft kiss to the tip, “No one’s gonna hurt you.” He swallowed around just the head. “I’m gonna take good care of you.” He was pretty sure he was just talking to the dick in front of him at this point. “Lemme take care of you.” He wished he could actually grab at it.

The pirates pulled back, letting Brody stand on his own who actually struggled to stay up.

Jason hummed and whined as Vaas bit into one of his ass-cheeks, letting Brody’s dick poke at one of his cheeks.

“Stop being fucking cute you two.” Then the tongue returned to Jason’s hole, swirling around muscles that had relaxed around him at this point. He chuckled as his partner’s leg twitched wildly for a moment in pleasure. His hand actually grabbed at Jason’s dick this time, thumbing at the head with rough fingers. “Too fucking cute.”

He had a change of mind and let go of Jason’s dick, instead moved to grab Jason by his hair. “Yo, blanquito, watch as this better version of you lets me eat him out.”

Jason knew how he looked, Vaas had forced him to watch himself one time in a mirror, the older man holding him upwards to see how much salvia ran down his chin and how his eyes misted over with tears from the overstimulation. How desperate his breath would get as he watched the blush form across his skin, and how his Adam’s Apple wobbled up and down. He remembered gripping the ground, nails digging into wood as he shook horribly. He tried to watch Brody, who’s face and body flushed all over.

Brody’s tongue peeked out to lick his lips, unable to look away from Jason, and his hand wandered down to his dick, grabbing at it but not actually stroking it. Any doubt of whether he wanted this or not was thrown out the window.  

“Could come over here and suck your own dick.” Vaas mentioned, pulling away for a moment before diving back in.

Brody nodded his head a few times and practically scrambled over. He fell onto his knees in his movements, but gained composure as he took in the sight of his own dick. Eventually, he licked at the head of Jason’s dick.

“Nice, you got him to loosen up a bit.”

Jason’s hips jerked when Brody went further down his dick, trying to pull off what he had done earlier. He couldn’t figure out which way he wanted to move, back on Vaas or into Brody’s mouth. His hands moved to find purchase in familiar hair, tangling and pulling as Brody started to do better. He wanted to thrust forward, but he knew the game they were playing. If he were to cum early…

Vaas wouldn’t be happy if he started doing that, most likely he’d make Jason wait to cum. Or he would make Jason wait until the next morning. “A-ah… t’s good…” His head dropped a bit so he could watch himself. “Jesus…”

Brody swallowed around him and gagged slightly as he did. He was inexperienced, but doing his best as he hummed around him.

It made his thighs tremble as he thought about all of these people watching and enjoying it. It also had Brody swallowing around him more desperately, obviously seeking to do something.

“F-fuck…”

Jason petted at his own hair, trying to soothe the choking but also keep the other version of him in place. His hips moved forward a bit, still holding himself back from just thrusting into the struggling throat. In the middle of this, he didn’t see Vaas gesture for the pirates to pull Brody away.

Brody was pulled off with a wet pop, but stayed on his knees while watching the scene unfold more.

Jason licked his own lips and whined in his throat. Tipping his head upwards, he leaned further into Vaas’ tongue and grip, until he almost sitting on Vaas’ face, hips shaking back and forth with trembling thighs. Vaas let go of his hair, instead sitting back to let Jason get more situated against his face.

“Ha… Ah…” Jason could barely speak and felt himself dropping further into the dream. “Mm…” He felt a tremble in his back start.

Vaas pulled him onto his tongue, helping him almost bounce on his face, and sighed as he used his free hand to slip a few fingers into the now saliva wet hole. He moved away only to say, “Need some lube.” The hand he had been using to help Jason bounce was held out expectantly for one of the pirates to do as he “asked.”

One of them did as Jason desperately tried to get himself more prepped against the tongue and two fingers inside of him. He knew he needed more and gasped as they were pulled out of him and he was tipped over enough to have the cold lube poured against his already nearly sopping asshole. Whining, Jason tried to sit up again and get Vaas’ tongue back inside, but instead received three thick fingers. He tried clamping his mouth shout as he nearly screamed at the feeling. Drool dribbled down his cheek, lips shaking from the futile attempt at staying quiet.

Jason stayed tipped over as Vaas was trying to find his prostate, not that he needed that to cum anymore. No, all he needed was the pirate king’s cock inside him in any way. That’s all he wanted despite his complaints and contrary behavior.

Brody whined against his knuckles, “Holy shit…” His flesh was flush with need, spreading over his chest. He was nibbling at his skin, trying to keep quiet. “He’s so… Pretty…”

Vaas laughed, “Sure fucking is. Like a goddamn princess. My Snow White.”

More lube was poured into his already wet and leaking hole. Jason started to whine but it cut off into a near screech as Vaas finally seemed to find his prostate. One of the older man’s dull nails scratched at the sensitive muscle. He almost fell over completely as Vaas laughed and kept gently scratching at Jason’s insides. “V-vaas… hng!”

“You close to being ready? I think you are, you’re so fucking wet. Almost like this here...” He scissored upwards as he spoke, “It’s like a cunt. You’re so stretched and fucking dripping.” He moved his fingers again, letting a wet sound hit Jason’s ears.

Jason mewled, nowhere near climaxing, but already overstimulated. He moved his hips back against those protruding digits, high pitched sounds leaving his throat every time he got those fingers to even ghost against his prostate. “Please. Please. Please. Vaas, please.”

He needed more already.

Vaas laughed, adding a fourth finger, and leaned forward to bite at flushed flesh. “Gotta say it, gotta fucking tell me.”

Jason didn’t even care that Vaas was playing that game with him right now. Instead, “Please! I need it. Come on, come on, come on. Just give me your cock, please.” He wanted it so bad.   He had almost forgotten about the other him, who was currently biting his lip and dripping pre-cum at the sight. He wanted that in his mouth again or in him.

He could feel Vaas smile against him, “How you wanna do this baby?”

“W-anna… Mm, wanna look at you.”

“Turn over.”

Jason almost couldn’t, but he did when Vaas slapped at his ass. When he was finally rolled over, Vaas pulled him closer, so that the younger was in almost in a position to ride him. Jason leaned closer to kiss and lick at Vaas’ lips, whining against them as his partner started to slip his slick dick inside of Jason.

It was a slow action, the familiar cock slowly pushing into stretch him out and push against what Vaas always liked to describe as “plush walls.” Jason slowly breathed out as it happened, inside stretching to accommodate the other man.  

Vaas sighed, “Always feel so fucking good.” He moved a hand to almost add a finger in alongside his dick, but stopped before doing so. He pressed a kiss to Jason’s shoulder, “Tell me when you’re ready for that other dick.” Gently, he rubbed his finger around the puffy ring of Jason’s entrance. “So fucking swollen and pretty.”

Jason whined as he felt the finger trace his hole. It wasn’t hard to tell that his asshole was from all the attention. He knew what it looked like and how it felt. He had heard Vaas compare it to a pussy enough times to know. “Please.” He didn’t want to wait, his head turned over to look at Brody’s cock, his mouth watering at the sight of it.

“Already?”

He nodded almost desperately, he needed it now, or he’d cop out of what he had promised. “Yes, please.” He kissed at the underside of Vaas’ chin, eyes watery. “Please.”

“Tell me you love me.” Vaas’ other hand touched the base of his spine, “Then maybe we’ll let the other you play.” His finger played along the rim again, smiling as Jason arched into the touch.

Brody’s breath hitched at the mere implication that Jason could love this man.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” He said it several times more, getting more desperate as Vaas dipped his finger in alongside his cock. He needed more than this. He kissed at Vaas’ face, hands trying to find something to do.

“You heard him boys. Bring Brody over here.”

Jason heard the other him being shuffled over without protest and felt Vaas help the weeping cock of Brody inside of him, slipping in alongside of the already present member. His eyes, that had slipped closed for a moment, snapped open wide as he was stretched further than he was probably prepared for. “F-fuck…” It felt almost wrong, but also stretched him out in a way he hadn’t known he needed.  

Brody whimpered, “Oh shit, oh shit. What am I doing?”

“Having a good fucking time, that’s what.” Vaas growled as he thrust up first, instantly meeting tight resistance. “Jesus, that’s good.”

Jason’s legs moved to spread out more, trying to stretch himself out further to help the two inside of him. “Oh, fuck…” The extra stretched was enough for him to really feel the other two inside of him. He had been before but now, it was much more evident. He started shaking his head, he couldn’t take it. “I c-can’t…” His eyes watered as he spoke and felt the stretch even more.

Vaas nipped at his bottom lip, pulling on it with sharp teeth, “Come on. You can take it. You’re the one who wanted it like this.” He wasn’t going to let the younger man off. “We’re doing this, no backing out now, not when we’re both balls deep inside of you.” One of his hands moved to grab Brody closer and immediately kissed him, while also pulling Brody further into him. This also caused Vaas to sit up and have Jason sitting in his lap.

Jason cried as he felt both of them twitch inside him. He felt like he was going to be torn in half. His hands scratched at the pirate king’s chest, “Mm!” He tipped his head upwards as he tried to stay quiet again. They were ignoring him, instead choosing to swap spit.

He tipped his head more, trying to get in-between them, trying to. He just barely nudged at the bottom of their jaws. He made a high sound of complaint.  

“Aw, look at you, fucking jealous of yourself?” Vaas kissed him messily before moving his face over with his nose for him to kiss Brody. “Yeah… Now that’s a dream come true, Snow White.” He was happy to watch the two Jason’s make out for a while, hips barely moving but twitching upward.

Jason sighed and just kissed Brody completely, he bit at his lips and immediately tried to get his tongue in there.

Brody slowly opened his mouth and cried out when their teeth clacked together. His hips started to move in small circles alongside Vaas’ dick. “Shit,” the words was mumbled against Jason’s mouth. “This isn’t fucking real.”

Jason bit his lip, “It’s real, asshole, cause right now… You’re fucking yourself. You’re literally in your own asshole with the guy who killed your brother.” He squeezed around both of them. “And me? Yourself, fucking loves it.” He kissed the other him again, biting until Brody’s lip was bleeding.

Vaas laughed and started thrusting upwards into the tight heat. “Fucking perfect.”

Jason turned his head back to face Vaas, “I love you…” He sighed the claim as he tightened again and whined when it felt like too much. “Love you.”

“Yeah you do, yeah?” Vaas repeated the words and muttered other things under his breath as he moved harder. “Jesus. Come on Brody, do your share! I’m giving you a prime gift right now. You’re getting to fuck my property and you’re not even letting yourself just do it.”

Brody started moving too, a bit too excitedly with how little space he had, “Liza would never let me do this.”

“Don’t talk about your fucking girlfriend, my man, I’ve found that Jason here… Doesn’t take too kindly to that.” Vaas grabbed at his ass, “’sides she ain’t in the picture anymore if you couldn’t tell… Just me and Jason these days…” The last portion a growl as he helped stretch Jason a bit more for ease.   

Jason groaned and he almost commented that Vaas was right, that Liza was long gone and far out of the picture, that he preferred Vaas’ company anyway, but it wasn’t the time and he didn’t quite have Vaas’ confidence. He squeezed around them again, his body moving to help them move in and out of him. “Shit.” It felt like they were going to slip out of him every time he even breathed.

One of Vaas’ hands rubbed at his back, “You okay, baby?” He seemed to know how hard it was for Jason to take all of this. “I got you, baby, I got you.” He kissed Jason’s temple again.

“Mff…” Jason leaned forward to bite at Vaas’ neck slightly, “Too full. How am I gonna take just your dick after this? Gonna need more every time.” He rested his forehead against the man’s neck, breathing harshly into sweaty warm flesh. “A-ah…”

Brody thrust forward harshly, “Jesus. What did you do to make me like this?” A genuine question, obviously curious over how he had become this person.

Vaas laughed, his other hand wrapping around Jason’s cock, which earned him a cry, “Didn’t have to do anything. All it took was a bit of waiting, my man. Something tells me you two were always like this. Didn’t take much to get you to join in.” He thrust up, squeezing the head of Jason’s dick, thumb brushing his foreskin. “So fucking wet.” He kissed at his partner’s temple.

Brody’s dick twitched inside of him, almost angry in how it happened, “I… You…” He thrust against Vaas’ dick.

Jason sighed at the feeling. The other was close, his movements stuttering every now and then as he thrust forward. “Careful…” He whined and moved a hand to grab at light hair. “You don’t want to hurt yourself, do you?”

Brody’s hands moved to grip at Jason’s waist, fingers digging into slightly tanned flesh, earning a hiss. “You’re both fucking insane.”

“No more insane than you, man.” Vaas thrust upward with a grunt, pulling Jason into a violent kiss, blood bursting under his teeth. “You’re the one fucking yourself.” He giggled as a Jason bit at his own lip.

Jason laughed hysterically, a different flush building up his skin. He felt like he was going insane as he was filled even more to the hilt. He cried loudly as he felt Vaas brush against his prostate. His thighs bounced slightly as he tried to move in tandem, but not accidentally have the two of them slip out of him.  

Brody kept thrusting, despite any complaints and discomfort in the situation. He seemed closer and closer with every movement. “Fuck, f-fuck, Liza I’m sorry.” He came inside of Jason almost violently, twitching as he did. He kept moving, thrusting the entire time, and his nails dug into flesh. “Oh, fuck me…”

Jason went still as he felt Brody’s cum shoot inside of him, his toes twitched and dug into the dirt. He could feel it all around Vaas’ dick and how it made it easier for the two of them to move inside of him. Jason barely noticed Brody pulling out of him completely soft. His stomach felt warm as it was filled and Vaas continued to move it in and out of him. It felt… Weirdly satisfying.

Vaas laughed loudly, “So much easier now that your even more wet, but your cunt needs more, doesn’t it?” He was helping Jason bounce his ass, hand now resting on Jason’s crack, pulling his asshole open slightly to let it leak. “Bet I could fucking fist you next time we fuck. Whaddya say?”

Jason nodded his head, “Yes, yes, yes, yes!” His words were coated in pleasure and saliva as he couldn’t control how much drool he was producing. “Please.” He was aching for more than just this. “Vaas!” A plea to cum.

“Not till I’m done.”

Tears almost flooded his eyes, Vaas was always like this when he wanted to be cruel during sex, “Please!” He knew he could hold it, but he didn’t want to.

Vaas pulled his head a certain way with his hair before biting at the conjunction of shoulder and neck, really making it clear who Jason belonged to. “Fucking ignored me a whole lot while we were fucking him. For someone who was jealous of me, you sure weren’t sharing.”

Jason whined, “’m not sorry.” He liked this attention, this negativity and strange attraction between them. He bounced his hips fast, grounding them in a circle every now and then, making the head of Vaas’ dick push directly at his prostate. “Love you, love you…” He felt the first few tears dribbled down his face.

“So fucking pretty when you cry…”

There were jeers behind him from the crowd and a wet sound of Brody weakly stroking at his aching dick, overstimulating it. It was overwhelming as Vaas continued to deny Jason the right to cum.

The older man licked at his tears before nuzzling against him. “Fucking love you, so much Jason.”

It was strange to hear Vaas actually say those words to him, it had always sort of gone unspoken between them that Vaas had certain feelings for him. Those words were usually preserved for when they were doing this alone.

It nearly threw Jason over the edge, but he knew that Vaas was playing dirty and held on instead. Beyond that, he used what little strength he still had to tip and roll the two of them over, ending up with Vaas on top of him. It would either go over well or Vaas would torture him more.

Instead, it worked in his favor.

Vaas growled and started moving aggressively fast. “Wanna get fucked like a bitch?” Definitely not playing around with him anymore.  

“Wanna get fucked like I’m your bitch,” Jason groaned out, head falling back against the ground watching himself weakly try to reach a second orgasm. He offered his mouth up again, wanted to taste it as Vaas pushed the first orgasm in and out of him.

Brody did as he was prompted, letting his dick rest against a pliant tongue, still stroking himself. “Gonna be the death of me.”

“You’re gonna be the death of yourself, huh?” The older man laughed slightly. Vaas grinned, “Definitely a whore.” Even if he was at the edge, he couldn’t seem to help the look of extreme pleasure at the sight of two Jason’s going at it.

Jason laughed a bit as he lapped at the head of his own dick, helping Brody get closer. One of his heads moved to touch at his chest slightly, his eyes wet as he stared at Vaas. He mumbled that he loved the older man.

“I know, I know.” One of Vaas’ rough hands touched at his stomach.

Jason smiled lazily as he tipped his head to the side and kissed at Brody’s dick, eyes glossy and lips wet with pre-cum. “Wanna cum.”

Vaas nodded, head tipping downward as he grunted, “Hng.” He was close too.

Jason reached out to touch at Vaas’ abs, nails scratching at the hair and skin he could touch. He groaned slightly, “You wanna cum?” He asked both men, not exactly anticipating any answer.

Brody’s hand trembled, “Can I? Can I?” He shook his head back and forth, asking for permission but also denying himself. The two Jason’s both knew how quick they were to cum after a single orgasm. They had always been embarrassingly fast when given the chance to go again.

Jason hummed and let his mouth fall open, it wasn’t long before Brody came, in his mouth, on his tongue, and partially across his face. It wasn’t enough to cover his face or actually be a mess. It was warm and weak, Jason smiled dumbly and moved to suck on the head of his own dick to give some overstimulation. He hummed happily as Vaas seemed to groan at the sight, hips jerking wildly.

He had reached the point where he didn’t care about his own orgasm anymore, he was happy just getting other people off. Tears dribbled down his face as he felt Vaas pump into him.

Brody was trying to pull back, but was now being held still by two pirates who were laughing as he became twitchy and whined a bit higher pitched than before. It was almost too much for him from the looks of it, eyes wet and face hilariously flushed.

“Nothing better to fill that emptiness in you, huh?” Vaas’ fingers tickled along Jason’s stomach again. “Want more, baby?”

Jason nodded while whining, jerking his hips back and forth, squeezing around Vaas when he could.

Vaas grunted as he picked up the pace, strong hands picking up Jason’s lower half to give him more access. He leaned forward to mouth at the dip in Jason’s collarbone, lapping where a necklace hung. “Fuck, fuck.” He had been holding on for a while and pulled Jason’s legs up further, holding them almost in the air. This also pulled the younger away from his own dick slightly, leaving him with only the head.

Jason’s hands grabbed at Vaas’ forearms, nails digging in as he felt the older cum inside of him. His feet twitch and toes spread in the air as he felt it, “A-ah…” He felt it fill him, “It’s…” He pulled away from Brody’s dick to cry out openly.

Vaas rested his forehead against Jason’s sternum breathing harshly as he continued to thrust more gently and slowly.  It was lazy and deliberate, making himself push hot cum against his prostate as often as he could.

The younger man scratched at Vaas’ arms, the wet sounds inside of him so loud in Jason’s ears as he tossed his head to the side. He could feel the sweat and tears that ran down his face as his partner grabbed at his dick, freeing on of his legs to hit the ground.

“Gonna make you feel so fucking good. Shit, you did so good for me and that other you, like a goddamn champ.” His hand moved roughly against Jason’s sensitive skin. “I love you, Jason Brody.” He laughed breathily as he said the words and when Jason moved his head to stare at him Vaas readily kissed the younger man. He was smiling as he did, a calm happiness that was more than the insane happiness and mood switches he often gave off.

The kiss itself was soft and the very antithesis of who Vaas was, but there was still enough of a bite to it that Jason found his breath catching in his throat. This was how it always seemed to end, Vaas kissing him like Jason was the best thing he had every stolen. They were always kissing these days, different types of kisses, but this type was the one constant.

“Love you too. Love you,” every word was muffled against scarred and chapped lips. He didn’t care how desperate he sounded or how hard he was holding onto Vaas as the older man pumped his dick. He pressed their faces closer together, trying to make their bodies as close as possible.

“Come on, let go,” Vaas licked into his mouth, granting the younger permission finally. He thumbed along the head of Jason’s dick, pre-cum leaking over it. “I got you, baby.” He kissed at any patch of skin he could get at.

Jason weakly thrusted his hips up into Vaas hand, sobbing as he came after what felt like a fucking lifetime, all wet and sloppy as the older man continued to fuck into him.

“There you go, there you go…” Vaas’ voice comforting in a strange way, so foreign yet familiar every time Jason heard it. Slowly, the older man pulled out of him, rubbing his now sticky hand on the younger’s stomach. “Fuck, we made a mess… Ugh. You and that other one are fucking messy shits.”

Jason laid still, feeling fucked out for a moment, and then laughed loudly. “Was it worth it at least?”

“Oh, fuck yeah. We should keep other you around for as long as we can, especially if you let me do that again.”

Jason laughed almost hysterically, “I’ll think about it.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Brody called over, looking just as confused as before and something else… Ashamed? Probably that.

“Nope, you see, Jason and I sort of run this compound. And I am nothing if not a lady pleaser, so I’ll do anything to please my queen.”

Jason groaned and sat up slowly, pulling away from Vaas as he did. “I’m fucking disgusting.” He could feel both of them leaking out of him. “I should have put a cap on what I let you two do.”

Vaas helped him up and told the men to put Brody back in his cage while he and his “queen” got dressed and decent again. Which translated to, “I’m fucking tired and want to sleep on top of my property.”

Jason didn’t complain one bit.

The following morning, Jason woke up before Vaas, as usual. Stretching, he felt the familiar sting of sex run through his body. Escaping his partner’s grip, he wondered if he should visit Brody.

“Might as well,” he muttered to himself.

When he got there however, he saw that Brody wasn’t there and a good number of the pirates were freaking out. There were no signs of escape or attack, so it had to be whatever magic that brought him here taking him back.

Jason silent inspected the sight, feeling his tattoo sting slightly as he did, “That’s gotta be it.” He was lost in thought about how easily the other him had disappeared. “What does it..?”

One of the pirates ran up to him, shaking him out of his trance, “Jason! The boss is coming over here!” Obviously concerned about what Vaas would do if he got angry.

“I’ll talk to him.”  

He quickly made sure to get to Vaas, “It was magic. He’s gone, I checked everything.” Pressing his hands to the older man’s chest, he felt the calm breath.

“Figured he wouldn’t be around too long.”

“What, really?”

Vaas shrugged, “I grew up with this shit, man.” Slightly irritated, “Can’t figure out why it happened in the first place still.” It was bothering him.

Jason wrapped one arm around him, “Maybe so he could see his options before he made the same mistakes as me.”

The older laughed at the suggestion, “What? You thinking he’ll just turn himself over to the other me because of one night with us?”

“Don’t know. But, it’ll show him he has options other than helping Citra. Who knows, maybe I’ll actually be brave.”

Vaas hummed, “Well. I think, not being brave got you here with me, so I’m not complaining.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr or throw me some prompts: http://merrieschultz.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated my dudes!


End file.
